Project Summary/Abstract This project aims to advance efforts for a nationally integrated food safety system by providing support for the start of a manufactured food program in Arizona that focuses on conformance with the Manufactured Food Regulatory Program Standards (MFRPS). The Arizona Department of Health Services (ADHS) has several key objectives that include completing a self-assessment, initiating a contact for manufactured food inspections with the Food & Drug Administration (FDA), and updating Arizona?s rules and regulations to make them equivalent to the current Federal requirements for manufactured food. Additionally, the project includes training requirements to ensure ADHS inspection staff members are adequately trained to perform manufactured food inspections and provides opportunities to meet with the local county health departments to discuss manufactured food inspections in Arizona, the availability of training for their staff, and their future role in the program.